Charlie's Buddy
by iluvparker
Summary: This is the sequel to Tonks' Friend. It is a look at Carina's life and how the Weasley family lived after the war. The beginning of new lives, relationships, and careers.
1. Chapter 1

"Mrs. Weasley this letter just came for you."

"Sweetie, call me Rose. Mrs. Weasley is my mother-in-law."

"Sorry," said Lindsey, she is a new intern and I'm still trying to break her in.

I was stuck in the office today. Apparently my boss still thinks I am recovering from a burn that happened last week, although my husband might have influenced him in the decision to keep me here another week. I might just have to talk to him about that. For now I shall read this letter though.

Dear Rose,

I was wondering if you and Charlie would be coming here for the holidays. I know in years past Charlie has been busy and not able to make it, but I would so love to see that precious little girl of yours again. Also this year I am fairly certain that some exciting things are going to happen. I don't want to say much in this letter however for fear of someone else reading it before I get that chance to send it. I have a feeling that several people would be angry with me if they knew that I know what I do. If you are able to make it I would love to elaborate, but if not I can sneak a letter at a later time. Anyways I'm hoping to see you soon.

Love,

Molly Weasley

"What do you have there Rosie?"

"It's a letter from your mum. She was just wondering if we would be going there for Christmas."

"I thought you wrote her last week that we would be?"

"Yeah I was going to, but I became preoccupied by the huge burn that covered my back," I was being sarcastic.

"Right, sorry. I will write back to her tonight and tell her to expect us. So how is your day going here so far?"

"Boring, I want back in the field. Don't get me wrong I love being able to spend time with our daughter, but I feel like I had only just gotten back into the field. I love my job, Charlie."

"Tell you what. When we get back from the holidays you can go back to the field."

"I knew you had something to do with me being in the office."

"I'm not going to deny that I did. Just keep in mind that we have a four month old daughter, who really loves her mummy."

"I will be careful, promise."

"Thank you, baby. What do you say we go get some lunch?"

"Sounds good." I picked up the baby carrier and followed him out.

A week later we were packed and ready to go. Our luggage was by the fireplace in our house. Charlie was going to bring our bags and I was to follow with Carina. He threw in the Floo Powder and we were off.

I soon found myself stepping into a very familiar den and a very familiar woman hugging me.

"It's so good to see you again dear and Carina of course."

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Weasley. Do you want to hold her?"

"I would love to!" I handed her my daughter and she went on to talk to her in a baby voice. Ginny was also in the room with Fleur so I went over and hugged them.

"Hey stranger. I was starting to think that we would have to wait for you to have another kid to come visit again."

"I was here three months ago Ginny."

"Well you were gone three months too long and I know for a fact that Tonks has been missing you."

"Yeah she wrote me last week. I can't believe little Teddy is almost four and Victoire is almost two. That's insane."

"A lot happens when you get hitched and run off to Romania with my brother. I mean come on you popped out a kid too."

"We didn't run off to Romania, we actually have jobs there. What is this I hear about you playing for the Holyhead Harpies next season?"

"How did you hear about that? I haven't even told my parents yet!"

"I follow the Harpies. They are my favorite team. Charlie knows as well, but don't worry I will tell him not to bring it up to your mum."

"It's not like it's a secret or anything, I just want to tell her myself."

"I understand. So where is everybody? I thought we were having dinner tonight."

"We are and they should be here soon." Just then the door opened and Ron and Hermione walked in arguing, Harry followed them with an irritated look on his face.

The married couple stayed in the kitchen and Harry walked over to us, "Apparently something happened at work and it was worth arguing about all the way here. I'm so glad we Apparated."

Ginny laughed and kissed him, "I'm sorry."

"It was worth it," he said and smiled so big. When he was done looking deep into her eyes he finally gave me a hug. He and Ginny went back to talking so I pulled Fleur into the kitchen. Upon seeing Ron and Hermione still there I pulled her up the first flight of stairs.

"I think that Mrs. Weasley suspects you're pregnant."

_**A/N: A little cliffie there. This is the sequel to Tonks' Friend, so if you are wondering who Rose and Carina are go read that. It'll explain pretty much everything.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do you say that? Only you and Bill know and I guess my sister."

"Well in the letter she sent me it said that some exciting things were happening here over the holidays. Why did you tell me? Not that I mind or anything, I'm just curious."

"I don't know. I was really excited and after I told Bill I just sat down and wrote that. It was still really soon in the pregnancy and all so I didn't want to tell everyone."

"But why me? I'm just your crazy sister-in-law after all."

"I just really wanted you to know. I'm still not sure if Ginny likes me or not."

"She does. She told me that she thinks you're really sweet with Victoire and Bill."

"Did you tell Charlie?"

"Well yeah, I was excited for you and so is he. Don't worry he knows not to say anything to anyone."

"Bill and I want to tell Mrs. Weasley on Christmas Eve."

"That will be the perfect gift for her. Now come on, we have to go back before people get suspicious."

We went back to the den where there were now five new people. Bill had come from work, with Victoire, and Tonks and Lupin were there with Teddy.

"Dora!" I ran and gave my best friend a huge hug.

"Rose!"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Miss-I-Only-Show-Up-After-I-Pop-Out-A-Kid."

"That's not fair. I was here when I got married," I laughed.

"Well whatever, I missed you."

I turned to Lupin, who was holding Teddy, and gave them a hug too. Then I took Teddy from him.

"Auntie Rose!"

"How is my little buddy doing?"

"Good. Where's Rina?"

"She is over there playing with Uncle Charlie, Bill and Victoire. You can go play with them too." He ran off to join the small group that was in front of the fireplace.

I watched as Teddy sat down in front of Carina. The young boy's hair began to change colors and this made my daughter laugh. Soon Victoire was also enjoying the endless entertainment that her Metamorphmagus friend could supply. So Charlie left Bill to watch the children and came over to talk with me and Tonks (Remus had gone off to talk with Harry).

"Charlie you've kept my best friend away far too long."

"Well hello to you too, Tonks. How have you been?" he said sarcastically.

"And she's rubbed off on you I see. So how's the job going? I know that Rose here got burned a couple weeks ago."

"Well besides that it's pretty good."

"What do you guys do with Carina when you're out working?"

"Turns out a lot of the employees have kids so there is a child care center there," I said.

"Convenient. So what is there to do around there for entertainment?"

"Dora, to me, it sure sounds like you are planning a visit."

"What I can't show a little interest in your life? How big is your house again?"

"It's plenty big. Come visit anytime."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said and then walked away to join some other conversation.

"Mum said that we would be sharing my old room."

"Exciting. Do you still have stuff in there?"

"What are you going to go through it and try to find embarrassing things from my childhood?"

"You know me so well," I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Dinner is ready!"

_**A/N: For every review I get of this story I am going to donate 100 grains of rice on freerice dot com. So if world hunger concerns you feel free to review!**_

_**P.S. – I'm not trying to guilt you into anything, but I really love reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Well all sat around the big table in the kitchen and laughed and told stories. I had missed the family dinners that I shared with the Weasleys. When I first met them it was at dinner that I fell in love with them.

For some odd reason Ginny and I were stuck at the end of the table with the little kids. They provided great entertainment and all, but I was separated from Charlie and I knew Ginny felt the same about Harry. Both men were at the opposite end of the table with Mr. Weasley and it looked like they were talking about something serious. What I had no clue and I couldn't try to watch them and figure out as Teddy started talking to me.

"Auntie Rose are dragons big?"

"Huge."

"Bigger than my head?"

"A lot bigger than your head. Some dragons are bigger than this whole house."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can you ride them?"

"Not normally, sometimes you can. Harry, Ron, and Hermione rode on a dragon once."

"Why?"

"They were escaping from Gringotts, because the goblins and Death Eaters were after them."

"Why?"

"They stole something."

"What?"

"Gryffindor's sword."

"Why?"

"Why do you ask so many questions? I hope Carina isn't like that."

"Typical four year-old I guess," said Ginny with a laugh.

Teddy went back to eating so I continued to talk to Ginny. "So what have you and Harry been up to lately?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"I didn't mean together, just what have the two of you been doing?"

"Oh well you know that I signed with the Holyhead Harpies and Harry is officially the best Auror ever."

"Cool. How is the shop going?"

"Are you looking into pranking someone while you are here?"

"No."

"Well then it is good."

"What if I had said yes?"

"I would have told you it went out of business," Ginny laughed. "So how has Carina been?"

"Excellent of course. The Healers say she is just perfect." I smiled at my baby girl.

"She's adorable."

"Thank you. She is a doll, isn't she?"

"Absolutely and Charlie wrote that she is already a daddy's girl."

"Yes she is! It's crazy."

Mr. Weasley and Harry got up from the table and went outside. Charlie came over to us though. Soon everyone was moving around.

Charlie whispered in my ear, "I know something you don't know."

"Don't be such a tease!" I whispered back.

"I can't tell you right now, when we are alone I will."

"Secrets don't make friends Charlie!"

_**A/N: Again for every review I will donate 100 grains in the good name of FFAWH.**_


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours after dinner was over everyone left, save for the Lupins, Ginny, and my family. Charlie and I went up to our room. We put Carina down in the crib that had been placed in there and then I turned on Charlie.

"Spill Weasley."

"What's the magic word?"

"Tell me or I'll scream?"

"Cute, but I'm not going to tell you until you say it." He laughed and then went to change into his pajamas.

"Fine," I said as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his bare torso. "Will you please tell me this big secret?"

"That's better," he turned around. "So at dinner Harry sat next to my dad and me instead of Ginny, which I thought was weird. Then dad leaned over to me and whispered that Harry asked his permission to propose to Ginny on New Year's. Apparently his parents got engaged on New Year's and he thought it would add some sentimental value. So then Harry asked for my advice on how to pop the question, which you know I am amazing at. Anyways, tomorrow I am going ring shopping with him and Ron. Do you want to come along? I think a woman's opinion would definitely help him."

"I would love to come. Oh this is so exciting! Those two are so cute together."

"Yeah I guess so. Now whatever you do you can not tell mum. She would go insane and give away the surprise."

"My lips are sealed. Oh and make sure you don't tell your mum that Ginny is signing with the Holyhead Harpies. She wants to tell her herself."

"Wow we are sure keeping a lot of things secret from mum over the holidays. I really wish I had a problem with that, but oddly enough I don't. You really have rubbed off on me."

I smacked his arm playfully and then got ready for bed.

The next day I went downstairs with Carina to eat breakfast with everybody. As usual Mrs. Weasley prepared a lovely meal and I stuffed my face.

"Mum, would you mind watching Carina today?" asked Charlie.

"Well of course not dear. What are you and Rose doing today?"

Charlie blanked so I came to the rescue with, "We are going to Diagon Alley to hang out and have fun."

"That sounds lovely. You kids have fun." She went into the back room to start some laundry and then went upstairs. I just looked at my husband and laughed. Had Ginny not been in the room we might have discussed it further and by discuss I mean that I would have made fun of him more.

We met Harry and Ron n the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and then proceeded into Diagon Alley.

"So what kind of ring are you looking for Harry? I mean besides an engagement ring."

"I don't know what you mean."

"What color and cut?"

"Silver and pretty?"

I rolled my eyes and led the men into a shop, "You are completely helpless."

The clerk came up to me and asked what we were looking for.

"We'd like to take a look at your engagement rings. Preferably the pretty silver ones." I gave Harry a sly look over my shoulder.

The clerk only laughed and said, "Over here, Miss." She stood behind the counter and asked, "Who is the lucky fellow?"

I cracked up and grabbed Charlie's arm. "This is my husband. We are just here to help my future-brother-in-law pick out a ring." I pulled Harry forward.

"My mistake," she blushed. "Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?" If possible she got even more red. "I can't believe Harry Potter is getting married! Who is the lucky girl?"

"Her name is Ginny."

"Well I envy her. What kind of ring are you looking for?"

"I have no idea." We spent the whole day like this.

_**A/N: For every review I donate 50 grains to FFAWH. That is if the website is up and running again….**_


End file.
